The present invention relates to hair curling irons and devices for heating them.
There exist in the prior art various hair curling irons to create different effects in curling hair. To enable these irons to impart their curling effect on hair, however, the irons must generally be heated. Many irons have their own heating means, such a those powered by electricity. Others must be heated by external means, such as by heating in an oven. These types, therefore, must be of a specific dimension in order to fit within ovens conventionally employed for curling irons and the like. Irons that do not fit those restrictive dimensions will not fit within the oven and are therefore difficult to heat. Thus, when designing a curling iron, one is usually constrained by size requirements.
Certain types of curls require uniquely shaped and sized curling irons. There is a demand by women for the type of curl that bends, rather than traditionally curls, inward towards the end of the hair. The type of iron for creating this effect has not been adequately designed, perhaps because it would require dimensions too large for conventional hair curling ovens.
Accordingly, there is a distinct need for a hair curling iron that can create the effect of an inward bending curl for the ends of hair, as well as means for heating such an iron.